


A Little Tied Up

by caz251



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 18:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9561824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: Ianto had a few thoughts when Jack said he was a little tied up, but it wasn't quite as he expected.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for badly-knitted's prompt at fic-promptly Any, Any, A bit tied up....

When Ianto had first spoken to Jack and heard his complaint, he was sure that the other man was trying to avoid doing the massive pile of paperwork that Ianto had left for him to complete. Jack had sworn however that was not the case, and even proved that he had been working his way through the stack of files by being able to answer all Ianto’s questions, at least regarding the first half of the pile.

Giving him the benefit of the doubt he had began to make his way up from the archives to provide the help that Jack had requested. As he walked through the hub he realised that with the rest of the team out on a retrieval the help Jack wanted from him probably wouldn’t be suitable for the workplace. He smiled to himself, by now he had gotten over most of his hang ups about sex in the workplace, but Jack was always trying to broaden his horizons and make him come out of his skin a little.

Pushing open the door to hothouse where Jack had insisted he join him quickly he snorted, raising his eyebrow at his lover. When Jack had said that he was a bit tied up this was definitely not what Ianto had in mind. One of Owen’s prized alien plants appeared to have wrapped Jack within its vines, and seemed to be unwilling to let go.

Chuckling to himself Ianto began the arduous process of coaxing the plant to let Jack go. Remembering what Owen had said about this particular plant he didn’t dare get too close in case it tried to ensnare him as well. When Jack was finally free the man gave the plant a considering look and then turned to look at Ianto, the look on his face not instilling him with confidence.

As his lover wandered off back to his office before the team returned, muttering to himself about freedom of movement and angles, Ianto made a mental note to himself not to find himself alone in the hothouse with Jack ever again. He wouldn’t put it passed Jack to make sure he ended up bound by the vines, held in place for Jack to enjoy at his leisure.


End file.
